This is One of the Last Times
by jaguar1223
Summary: He puts his arm around your waist like always, it's where you belong-the order of the universe. Your trapped on an abandoned road, thanks to the idiot that you call your best friend. Oneshot RoxasxNamine.


You're annoyed, you're tired, you're confused and you just want to go home.

But thanks to the idiot you call your best friend; you're stuck here until Friday and its Tuesday.

You hate him, you're both stuck in his crappy old car on an abandoned road, and do you know why? Because it would be _fun_, it would be _exciting, _it would be _different._ _Thank God I thought to bring supplies, _you think, _not like that irresponsible thick-head._ You blow the hair that was in your face.

"Come on Nami, how was I meant to know that someone had wrecked my engine?"Roxas' voice filled the empty air around you. "I mean, it was probably Sora. But come on! You know you've already forgiven me."

"I have not!" You shout, but you had. He just couldn't be right while he got you stuck here. He picked you up and carried you fireman style to his car, while you beat him as hard as you can. But, he was, and still is, so much stronger than you. "Let me go, let me go. Let me go, you thick-headed male, or I'll kill you."

"Yeah, yeah whatever, kill me but I just don't want you freezing to death." He places you ever so gently into his car and wraps his jacket around your shoulders, you snuggle against the seat, smelling the Roxas smell, you've grown to love so much. He goes around to the other side and jumps in himself. "Because it's my fault we're stuck here anyway."

"Yep." You sigh and think of home, your nice warm bed and your two cats, Ying and Yang, who curls up at you feet, and look like their name sake so much. And your brother Sora's Labrador, Cheese, which he so kindly let you name. And you actually miss Sora, his wide smile and eyes both the exact same as yours, which was the only way anyone could tell you were related, you miss his cooking, his hugs and his voice teasing you. "Hey Roxi, can I have a hug?"

"Sure you can."He said as you climb over the gap to get to him, he wraps his arms around you and lets you bury your head in his neck. You stayed there, feeling safe, for a while.

You didn't know then, but this is the moment he fell in love with you.

Later, when he was asleep, you looked over to the empty backseat and decide against going back there, your too comfortable, but you're not tired enough to sleep, you look over to Roxas, who looks vulnerable and childish as he sleeps, and you wipe away the drool on his chin. And that's when you realized you loved him.

In the morning, Roxas gets a text, which wakes you up; you wake up with a frown on your face, trying to remember the dream you had. It was to do with Roxas and a flower, but the key piece is missing. "And she's awake. You do know it's quarter past ten and you need to eat." He throws a packet of crisps at you and they hit your face, you smile sheepishly and decide to try and find a petrol station. He comes with you and puts his arm around your waist, like always, this is where you belong- the order of the universe, to 'protect' you. You sigh and lean against him, breathing in his smell. Later, you realize he was doing the same, but it was almost too late.

You don't find a petrol station, but you find a flower, which lifts your spirits. And Roxas picks it for you and he kisses your forehead, which makes you blush. But you still haven't but the pieces together.

That night, while you're sleeping, Roxas watches you. You don't know it, but this is one of the last times you'll be alone together. Neither does he, but he's happy. He's with _you_ and your safe. That's all that matters to him.

The next morning, you and Roxas get towed home. You stare at him and blush when he realizes. He shakes his head, and looks ahead. You're both ecstatic. This is one of the last times you feel this. You're thinking about your future when Roxas looks at you and says his whole heart behind the statement. "I love you." Your heart soars as you try and reply. "You probably don't feel the same bu-"You break him off with a kiss.

It's a few weeks after the whole breaking down fiasco and you and Roxas had been dating the whole time. And you get a phone call; you answer and smile to yourself. This is almost the last time you smile. "Nami, I think you should get down here, I'll explain everything to you when you get here." Sora sounds desperate and you promise you'll be there and he tells you where he is. You drive down to Roxas' house and get out of the car. You smile your biggest smile, this is almost the happiest you've been. And this _is_ the last time you smile.

"Nami, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault."Kairi whispered as you approached, you still have a smile on your face but it goes down a bit, until you see Roxas lying on the floor, surrounded by his own blood. And your smile fades as reality kicks in. "I told him to walk to the shop, 'It's only around the corner' I said and he got killed. I'm so sorry." Your knees fail you. Your body shakes while you cry and scream violently. You hug Roxas, trying to make him breathe, but Sora drags you inside. This is one of the last times you feel anything.

It's a week later and you're at Roxas' funeral, trying not to break down again. You've broken down so many times these last seven days, forty-two the counsellor says. Each time worst than the last, you just can't take it. You'd finally found complete happiness and it was ripped away from you. Kairi had said it was all her fault, you didn't blame her, not a singe person but Kairi did. You blame the man with the knife. You see Roxas' face, peaceful but cold and pale and you know that no blood runs through his veins anymore, his jokes will never reach your ears.

And you can't take it, you break down again, this time the worst. This time you actually faint, but when you wake up you're in the front row of the church, priest talking, a hundred people came and many more wanted to come. Your life is so incomplete now and you know it's breaking Sora's heart to see you like this, and you try to be brave for him but you can't. You just can't. After the service, you drive to the beach and run to the cliff. You're thinking about jumping off and you almost do, but then you see Sora's face and know you can't do it, you just can't, not when people are still grieving for Roxas. You start to cry as your torn up with your own feelings, knowing your happiness is on the line, but you just can't do this to Kairi or Sora. Killing yourself won't solve is the last time your heart feels anything, you're numb, even when the bullet tears through your heart. It's numb. And you'll see Roxas again. Happiness tears through your soul.

Your back where you belong. In Roxas' arms.

* * *

**My first RoxasxNamine whaddya think? What do you reckon I could have done to make it better. I've edited it a little from my first version.**

**I wrote it late at night and I've noticed loads of mistakes that needed fixing. And please review. Please?**


End file.
